


electricity

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Panic Attack, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, final control room, no beta we die like men, tommy revists the final control room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The night is so electric that Tommy feels it crackling against his skin. It dances across the hair on his arms and sparks in his fingers before the current grounds out against the cool cobbles of the tunnel. He doesn’t know where he is, or where he’s going, and he voices as much to Technoblade absent-mindedly, watching the way his hand skims across the stone surface.Or: Techno takes Tommy to revisit the control room.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82
Collections: Anonymous





	electricity

**Author's Note:**

> TW: panic attack, trauma

The night is so electric that Tommy feels it crackling against his skin. It dances across the hair on his arms and sparks in his fingers before the current grounds out against the cool cobbles of the tunnel. He doesn’t know where he is, or where he’s going, and he voices as much to Technoblade absent-mindedly, watching the way his hand skims across the stone surface. 

It was when his hand snagged a chip in the wall that he blinked, footsteps faltering. Techno’s speaking, answering him in some monotone spiel, but the words barely made their way to Tommy’s ears, far too distracted by the way the cobble twists into blackstone. 

He lets his gaze lift, a disbelieving smile crawling across his face even as he catches the lid of a chest out of the corner of his eye, because _no, Techno wouldn’t take him here, he wouldn’t, that’d be stupid, he’d know what had happened here, of course, haha, _but there’s a tremble in his knees that he can’t quite shake.__

__

__The anxiety starts out as thin cellophane, something his fingers could pierce breathing holes in. In another minute it was a cluster of spark plugs in his abdomen, an electrical current running through his veins from his head to his toes. That’s when the attack becomes absolute, panic like lightning within him, a brilliant shock of white in the inky darkness of the control room._ _

__

__Because that’s what it was. The final control room. Eret’s voice was clear as day in his mind, _Down with the revolution, boys, _as he swung his sword from his hilt, and then Tommy can’t breathe, he could feel his ribs heaving as if they were bound by ropes, straining to inflate his lungs, breath coming in shallow gasps. He of all people had been the one to press the button, the one who secured L’manburg’s independence, who was supposed to be the paragon of what L’manburg stood for, giving up his selfish desires for the good of the nation.___ _

____ _ _

____Now, he’s prioritizing those discs over everything._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Suddenly, the sound of pistons clicking was ringing in his ears, and everything was too hot, jagged bolts shrouding silver clouds with their blinding incandescence, emanating the might of the tempest within him. There’s a distance in Tommy’s eyes as he backpedals a few steps, bumping into the wall like he wasn’t expecting it. He can feel his head roll with the impact, eyes glazed, and—_ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____What happened here, Tommy? ____ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______The voice broke his reverie with a start. Like the resonant boom of thunder. As if he _didn’t know, _and maybe Techno didn’t after all, and that thought made him almost laugh aloud. Or he would have, if he wasn’t trying to hold back a hiccup of a sob. An angry, grieved, hateful sob he didn’t let get past his teeth.___ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We’ve—we’ve got to go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His voice sounds thin and distant even to his own ears. He’s breathing all wrong, he can feel it, like there’s not enough oxygen in the air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We’ve got to go, we’ve got to go, we’ve got to go,” Tommy repeats, a trill like a whippoorwill. But his legs have gone as dead and useless as twig branches, and he turns round on them despite it all, stumbles, his hand grazing the floor as he regains his footing. And then he’s _gone, _running, covering the uneven paving stones with a great lolloping gait that suggests his ankles were made of tightly coiled springs rather than sinew and bone.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Later, wheezing as his burning lungs gasped for air, Tommy skidded to a stop, and let the night be electric inside him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa,, this is my first fic and i'd really appreciate any feedback ?? thank you <333


End file.
